facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Barnopea
� The kingdom of Barnopea or Barnopea as it is Some times Known. Barnopea is a constitutional monarchy the government is a parliamentary system with two houses the lords and commons,with the ruling monarch at there head the commons are elected from each city and county ,the lords are elected one from each county and some heritary lords � the most important document in Barnopea is the royal constitution were the rights of the people of Barnopea are represented the Captial is the City of Nadenburg � Barnopean history The first inhabitants of the Barnopean archipielago where Wentviska Nutks, who settled in the islands around the 1.200 and 1.400 BC., and some espectaculate that they where emigrants from the Technochaotic Nutk civilization. Around the 800 BC, settled down in the Barnopean islands Aelian-celts, Ravinian of the clans who much latter will become the Grammarians, building most of their settlements in the North-west of the islands, meanwhile the south-west remained Nutk, and the Atlantic shores, largely unpopulated. During the 600 BC, Punic traders created several trading outposts and settlements in the area, however, the Ravinian and Nutk kingdoms remained independent for long time. During these ancient times, the island of Barnopea was divided in several small kingdoms and clans, normally fighting each other, in small but sucessive wars, who weakened their structure: In that state of weakness and disorganization they where, when the first Saxon raids began to appear in the beginning of the fourth century of the Christian era, in the eastern shores of Barnopea: However, it will be only about a century latter, that the Saxons make their first settlements, in the atlantic side of the Archipielago: The christianity arrived in Aels in 583, and entered in Barnopean archipielago the 650 aprox: the convertion was slow, but sucsessful. In the following centuries, until the VIII, the saxons fighted the Ravinian-Nutks, trying to conquest the lands: It was near the end of the consolidation of the Barnopean Saxon kingdoms: and once the saxons arrived to the Wentviska Sea, several of them sailed into the new found sea, to settle in the Nebel See region (in wich will become one day Puro Pan), about the 750 or 770 of the Christian era. In the beginning of the X century, began to arrive to Aels the Vikings, making incursions in their quick ships, terrorizing the shores from Connorianople to Adladia, and in the beginning of the XI century, as they settled and founded what will become the Kingdom of Brno and Anicka, danish vikings tried as well to conquest their own kingdoms in the archipielago of Barnopea, and began the combats between the Aelian-Saxon kingdoms in front of the Danish vikings, many times helped by Aelian-Vikings of their settlements in the Aelian main-land. It was during the times of the king of England William II "Rufus", that the destiny of Barnopea and England linked together: under that time, most of the viking and saxon Barnopean kingdoms become one, under just one crown -of the king of England-, but there still remained independent ravinian and nutk territories, in the south of the archipielago. Barnopea gained independence from England in 1523, and the First King Of Barnopea was Edward the Uniter, who finished the labor began centuries ago by his ancestors, conquering all the territories of the Barnopean archipielago, from the Strait of the Kings to the island of Delanen under his own banner. Once the Barnopean possition was consolidated, began the trials to expand their power to the mainland, first with several frustrated incursions into Brno, and after that, the Barnopeans turned their eyes to the Nutk grasslands, and the Kingdom of Adladia. The first war was fighted between the two kingdoms in 1589, but the Catholic Holy Alliance of Adladia, Colossal and Spain fight against the Barnopean protestants, defeating them. In 1.641 happened the Barnopean Civil war. Deliverence Island also involved, supporting the king After that, the Niemalian, seeing the Barnopean in their weakened state, decided to take the trade of the Wentviska in their hands, beginning the First Barnopean-Niemalian war in 1641, wich will become the first of a sucession of wars fighted between the two powers fighting for the control of the Wentviska trade routes (wars fighted in 1682-1686, 1704-1708, and finally in 1759-1763). Meanwhile, the grip of Barnopea in the mainland, in Adladia was contested, by sucessive Adanean rebelions. After these wars, the Colossal tried to stop the Barnopean expansion, decretating the Colossal Embargo to barnopea of the Wentviska Sea ofall the Barnopean goods Modern Barnopea Modern day Barnopea is a viberant and wecomeing nation Barnopea is closely alled with the GGaS deliverance and arvian. Category:Continent of Aels Category:The Nations